Ignatius Alexius
Ignatius Alexius (イグナティウス・アレキウス, Igunatiusu.Arekiusu) is the Supreme Commander of the Reim Empire Army. He is the owner of the Djinn Purson. Ignatius is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured one Dungeon, and one of Scheherazade's King Vessels. Appearance Ignatius is an older looking man. He has light colored wavy hair, large thick eyebrows, wrinkles on his face, and a long nose. He wears a helmet with the Reim Empire emblem on the front, and fur extending from the top. He wears a light colored sleeveless robe and a black cape. Personality Ignatius shows a calm and reserve personality. Despite being the Supreme Commander of Reim Empire's entire army, Ignatius loyally serves and respect Scheherazade. History At one point in his life, Ignatius conquered the 20th Dungeon and obtained his Djinn, Purson. 15 years ago, Ignatius was invited with Scheherazade to Umm Madaura's banquet. Plot Magnostadt Arc Ignatius is in the capital of Reim Empire with Nerva Julius Caluades, Scheherazade, and the Fanalis Corps, as they talk about the war. He remains silent through the whole talk.Night 166, Pages 13, 16 When the Reim Army reaches Magnostadt, he is with Nerva and Scheherazade in the Reim Empire Capital, Remano.Night 168, Page 1 When Reim's soldiers are not able to break the Borg, Scheherazade tells Nerva and Ignatius that there's no need for their Metal Vessels and asks them to believe in Reim's people. Scheherazade recalls the creation of the gun-powder. Ignatius is seen talking with her about the importance of make Reim's people able to live on their own. Ignatius says that Reim's people should be proud of themselves.Night 169, Page 4 He seems terrified when Matal Mogamett launches highly destructive, genocide attack towards Reim's people and when Mogamett is about to do it again. He is surprised when Fanalis Corps' members come to stop it.Night 170, Pages 11, 13, 15 Ignatius then watches Aladdin's power demonstration. He watches silently when Nerva calls out Scheherazade's name and she confirms that he's a real Magi.Night 174, Page 6 The Seven Seas Alliance has appeared and is attacking the Medium when Ignatius, Muu and Nerva appear, both Muu and Ignatius in their Full Djinn Equip. Ignatius summons his Extreme Magic along the rest of the Metal Vessel users gathered in the battlefield.Night 195, Pages 11, 15 Abilities Metal Vessel Ignatius' face in DE.png|Ignatius' face in Djinn Equip Ignatius in Djinn Equip.png|Ignatius in Djinn Equip Purson is the Djinn that Ignatius obtained when he conquered the 20th Dungeon. Purson might be a Water Djinn. :Djinn Weapon Equip: His Djinn Weapon Equip has a trident appearance. :Djinn Equip: In his Djinn Equip form he has an aquatic appearance which he gains large fish tail, with his face surrounded by blue scales. Battles/Events Relationships Scheherazade Ignatius is shown to be respectful of Scheherazade, as he saluted her when she walked into the room he was in. Trivia *His name means Fiery One in Latin. This is somewhat ironic since his powers appear to be water based. *Ignatius shares the same last name as Titus Alexius, Muu Alexius and Myron Alexius. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Reim Empire Category:Adventure of Sinbad Category:Dungeon Capturer